


Of Drunken Confessions and Potential Hangovers

by RhoswenGreen



Series: Kara Danvers Loves Cat Grant [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x06 “Red Face”. What if Kara took Cat home. Cat being a little tipsy gets a little personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drunken Confessions and Potential Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat Week-Day 1- Canon Divergence
> 
> This is pretty much unbeta. I apologizes for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!

Kara watched with a slightly amused smile as Cat Grant stumbled slightly to stand up from their table. She brought her hands out to steady her boss and hoped Cat was far too drunk to realize that Kara was blushing at touching the media mogul, and more importantly, where Kara’s hands had landed when Cat near stumbled over her heels. Just a few hours ago Kara had been certain she was about to lose her job after snapping at Cat. She didn’t know what had come over her. Cat was yelling at her and making digs at her ever since Katherine Grant had canceled dinner to go to some ‘private gathering of intimate friends’. Normally, Kara had more self control than to scream at Cat about how mean she was. 

Yet, instead of kicking her to the curb all Cat had done was tell her they were going and to Kara’s surprised they sat down at a restaurant and shared a drink. Well...more like Kara had one drink as opposed to Cat’s several. Okay so maybe Kara should have cut her off after her 7th one. Kara was one of the strongest beings on Earth, it didn’t stop her from practically cowering at Cat Grant’s trademark glare when Kara attempted to tell her she had had enough to drink. Kara listened intently as Cat told her she couldn’t let herself get angry at work. She listened with a warm smile on her face as Cat told her anecdotes about her time at the Daily Planet. Her boss had been steadily getting more and more wasted as the night went on. 

“Keeeeiiiirrrraaaa,” Cat said in a sing song voice that probably would have sounded amusing if it wasn’t hindered by a slurring of the syllables. Cat stumbled again and Kara was quick to steady her once again. This time she didn’t take her hand away from Cat’s waist. Cat didn’t seem to mind as she slumped further against Kara’s body. 

“I think it’s time we get you home Miss Grant,” Kara said softly practically carrying the smaller woman out of the restaurant and out into the night air. She debated for a moment if Cat was to drunk to remember if Kara simply flew them to Cat’s penthouse. She shook her head slightly knowing that she couldn’t take the risk or Alex and Hank’s wrath if they ever found out. She paused, hearing a strange clicking sound nearby. She scanned the area to see where the noise had come from before shaking her head. It must have simply been one of the many noises from the city she picked up on a daily bases. 

“Yes,” Cat said leaning her weight even more on Kara. “Take me home,” Cat purred giving Kara the distinct impression of a Cat that had eaten the canary. Kara wasn’t sure what exactly Cat was trying to say but it didn’t stop Kara from blushing bright red. 

Twenty minutes later found Kara actually carrying Cat out of a waiting taxi and into Cat’s building. Cat had been unusually quiet the whole taxi ride spending far more time cuddling with Kara in the back seat much to Kara’s confusion. It wasn’t until Kara had pushed the elevator button to take them both up to Cat’s penthouse that Cat spoke again since they had been outside the restaurant. “You lied to me Keira,” Cat said leaning up slightly to whisper into Kara’s ear. Kara immediately tried to unsuccessful suppress a shudder. 

“W-w-what do you m-mean M-miss Grant?” Kara asked stumbling over her words. She nearly dropped Cat in shock at the surge of heat that encompassed her when Cat’s lips light brushed against her ear. She gulped, her eyes wide in shock. What was Cat doing? She really should have cut Cat off sooner. 

Kara felt Cat smile against her ear and she actually jumped and yelped when she felt teeth nip at her ear. “You told me you were not anything special,” 

“M-miss Grant y-you’re drunk,” Kara stammered. Her foot started bouncing up and down slightly with nerves as she tried not to tremble at the sensations Cat was currently eliciting from her. It was proving extremely difficult to concentrate. What was taking the elevator so long to get to Cat’s floor? What was Cat doing?

“Oh please,” Cat breathed against Kara’s ear. “I’ve been drinking longer than you’ve been legal,” Shifted her hand to wind itself at the ends of Kara’s hair. “Now tell me K.A.R.A.” the older woman purred causing Kara to shiver unexpectedly as the older woman enunciated each syllable of her name. “Why ever would you lie about not being exceptional,” Kara shivered again as she felt Cat tug hard on her hair. It didn’t hurt but Kara instinctively winced as her head was tugged forward. Living on Earth for twelve years made it so for her to accumulate a few human habits. 

“Miss G-grant I didn’t lie,”Kara protested weakly. She closed her eyes before focusing her attention on the numbers lit up above the elevator. Her heart beating wildly. Only a few more floors. She needed to get Cat home and tucked into bed and pray to Rao that her boss would not remember this in the morning. 

Cat chuckled her warm breath hitting Kara’s cheek. Cat leaned up and slowly began tracing her tongue along her young assistants ear. “Your right,” Cat breathed. “You’re extraordinary….Supergirl,” Cat quickly dug her fingernails into Kara’s shoulder as she felt her body being nearly dropped. She chuckled breathlessly again. 

Kara felt her heart beat fast and hard against her chest. If she was human she was sure she would be in the middle of having a heart attack at Cat’s words. Before she could utter any form of protest at her being the cities brand new superhero, the chime signalling they had finally reached Cat’s penthouse floor dinged across the cramped elevator space. 

Tightening her hold on her boss, Kara stepped out of the elevator. She was relieved to see that no one was out and about at this late hour. She steeled her spine and said in a much more confident voice than she felt. “Miss Grant, you’ve had a lot to drink tonight. You know I am just ordinary Kara Danvers. I’m not Supergirl, that ridiculous,” She shifted Cat out of her arms and onto her feet once they had reached Cat’s door. 

Cat rolled her eyes as she found herself a little unsteady on her feet. She was a little tipsy but certainly not drunk. “What’s ridiculous is that you think I wouldn’t notice,” came her husky reply as she fumbled for her keys inside her purse. She felt Kara’s hand steady her as she swayed a little. So perhaps she was a little more tipsy than she initially thought. “Thank you,” She paused in her little rant a frown at the slight slur to her words. Once she managed to get her key in her door after a few fail starts, “You better not be laughing at me Kiera,” she continued on as though she hadn’t stopped. 

Kara for her part attempted valiantly to stop her nervous giggles.

“You’re never at your desk when Supergirl appears,” She ticked off with a finger. She stumbled over her area rug and a strong hand caught her before she could fall. “Wit or Dip whatever the hobbits name is not very creative in coming up with covers for you. You should work with him on that. Honestly Kiera, it doesn’t take you 30 minutes to make a copy,” She rambled on as she made her way to her bedroom with Kara’s assistance. “Your very defensive of Supergirl,” Her heels soon had been kicked off. “You came in smelling like you took a swim in a tanker,” 

Kara found herself blushing like mad as Cat soon took her jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt. Her breathing grew harsher as Cat absentmindedly started undressing herself in front of her. She opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out. Her throat was completely dry and she was beyond confused about what she was feeling. She had always hero worshiped Cat, but this this was turning into a mountain of feelings she hadn’t realized within herself just below that. Alex’s teasing filtered through her mind causing her to wince. She’s been crushing on Cat since the moment she had meet her two years before and hadn’t known it. 

“After you disappeared to go and get security Supergirl appeared out of nowhere not even two seconds later,” Cat had continued on rambling. She was practically in nothing but her underwear before Kara had even said a word. She smirked when she saw Kara watching her with fascination and a bit of horror across her face. She moved to standing directly in front of Kara before reaching out to touch Kara’s shoulder. “Thank you for that by the way,”

“M-miss Grant I d-didn’t,” 

“Do you want to know what really gave you away Kiera?” Cat continued on humming to herself as though Kara hadn’t even spoken. 

“Miss Grant?”

“You’re scar,” Cat said lightly bring her hand up to trace the small scar on Kara’s forehead. The moment you turned around all upset and righteous during our interview when I asked you if you planned to start a family soon I knew it was you,” Cat’s voice was soft and she smiled seeing Kara’s mouth open in protest. “You had the same fire in your eyes when you protested me calling you Supergirl instead of Superwoman and this little scar. I have seen this scar every single day for the last two years. I know it was you the moment I laid eyes on you that first time,” 

“M-miss Grant you’re mistaken,” Kara barely managed to get out. Cat had soon enough pressed herself completely against Kara cuddling herself against the young woman’s body. Kara didn’t know where to place her hands having barely done this sort of thing before now. She settled on wrapping them around Cat so as to have the pretense of steadying her should Cat fall again. She was sure Cat could hear her heart beating rapidly as Cat strangely enough seemed to nuzzle herself against Kara’s shoulder like a cat. She found herself unsure what to say in this moment. Cat wasn’t listening to her protests anyway and Kara needed to figure out a way to get Cat to release her with into bed without further incident so she could make her escape. Kara need time to sort out her mixed emotions and perhaps find a way to tell Alex that Cat though she was Supergirl.

A conversation she was not looking forward to in the least.

Kara carefully bent down and picked Cat up one again. She walked the few paces to Cat’s bed before settling her boss down on top of it. “Miss Grant I think you need to sleep this off,” Finally finding her voice and words. When she didn’t receive any reply Kara looked down to see Cat fast asleep. Pulling away slightly Kara saw that Cat had her hand clutched tightly to Kara’s collar and against her beating heart. She tried to carefully extract herself from Cat’s hold but the hold only grew tighter as Cat mumbled something and attempted to tug Kara onto the bed with her. 

Kara knew it was probably a bad idea. Yet she found that she didn’t want to leave Cat yet. She told herself it would only before a little while. Just until she was sure Cat was going to be okay. She would make sure she was up and out before Cat even woke up. She was sure Cat wasn’t going to remember this in the morning. Kara was sure she would just watch Cat sleep for a little while as she shifted down next to Cat on the bed. 

‘Just for a little while’ She told herself before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
